1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of portable, rotary vane vacuum pumps and more particularly to the field of such pumps for use in servicing air conditioning and refrigeration systems.
2. Discussion of the Background
Portable, rotary vane vacuum pumps are widely used in the servicing of air conditioning and refrigerant systems to draw down a relatively deep vacuum before the system is recharged. In a typical servicing procedure, the refrigerant of the system is first recovered and the unit opened to atmosphere for repairs. Thereafter and prior to recharging it, the air and any residual moisture must be pulled out of the system otherwise its performance will be adversely affected. More specifically, any air and moisture left in the system will interfere with the refrigerant's thermal cycle causing erratic and inefficient performance. Additionally, any residual air and moisture can cause undesirable chemical reactions within the system components and form ice crystals within the system contributing to accelerated component failures.
Most such vacuum pumps are submerged or at least partially submerged in a surrounding sump of oil. The oil sump provides a supply of oil for lubricating and sealing the rotating vanes inside the pump allowing the pump to draw a deep vacuum. The exterior oil sump about the operating pump also serves to cool it. Such arrangements typically feed the oil from the sump into the interior of the pump along a path or paths adjacent one or more of the pump bearings. The oil is then redistributed by rotational forces to the vanes and inner perimeter of the pump cylinder thereby providing lubrication and seals for the rotating parts. The oil level in these submerged sump designs must be kept above the inlet of the oil path to the pump's interior otherwise the pump will not receive a fresh and continuous supply of oil and the pump will not operate properly to pull a deep vacuum.
Such submerged or partially submerged designs are subject to oil being undesirably drawn or sucked from the sump back through the pump into the system being evacuated when the pump is shut off. This is the case whether the pump is intentionally turned off (e.g., by the operator) or unintentionally shut down (e.g., someone trips over the power cord to the pump or a circuit breaker is tripped). In such cases and if the air conditioning or refrigeration system being evacuated is not isolated from the pump, the vacuum in the system as indicated above will draw or suck oil from the sump backwards through the pump and into the system until there is finally a break to atmosphere somewhere. At this point, oil is undesirably in the air conditioning or refrigeration system and the system should be cleaned of this oil before proceeding, involving additional time and expense. The pump is also undesirably filled with incompressible oil which can result in damage to the pump parts and their alignment upon restarting. Further, the hoses connecting the pump and system being evacuated are usually filled with oil and disconnecting them typically creates a messy flow of oil in the immediate service area.
To address these draw or suck back problems, many pump manufacturers install a ball or other check valve arrangement on the input line to the pump from the system being evacuated. However, the ball or similar structure is an obstruction to the flow and can significantly reduce the flow rate from the system increasing the time and expense of the evacuation process. Further, as the evacuation becomes deeper and if the ball or similar member is spring biased toward its closed position, the spring force may overcome any small pressure differential on either side of the ball and prematurely close the check valve before the desired vacuum is drawn.
Many pump manufacturers employ a relatively effective way to address the draw back problem of oil into the system being evacuated by providing a manually operated isolation valve between the system and the pump. However, this relies on the operator remembering to close the valve once the desired vacuum has been drawn. More importantly, this approach does not prevent the draw back problem if the pump is unintentionally shut down (e.g., by someone tripping over the power cord to the pump or a circuit breaker is tripped). Further, neither this manual valve approach nor the check valve one discussed above prevents oil from being drawn in and undesirably filling the pump. To address the pump problem, some manufacturers provide a manually operated venting valve to be activated once the pump has been isolated from the evacuated system. However, this again relies on the operator remembering to open the valve and does not prevent the draw back problem if the pump is unintentionally shut down.
With these and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, a pump design is provided that is not submerged in the sump oil and additionally has an automatic arrangement to safely break the vacuum in the pump and in the system being evacuated should the pump be intentionally or unintentionally shut down.